Inseparable
by KlaineyCat
Summary: Kurt and Blaine can't spend a day without each other. Blaine wants to escape his judgmental family and his past to indulge himself in Kurt's love.


Kurt tugged on his cashmere jumper gently, straightening out any creases, biting his lip as he approached Blaine's front door. Kurt had never met any of Blaine's relatives or family and assumed it was about time they were introduced.

Kurt knocked on the door, taking a deep breath.

A man opened almost immediately, looking Kurt up and down in judgement. It'd be wrong to say Kurt wasn't judging him too, constantly staring at his receding hairline.

"Hi, it's Kurt. Is Blaine in?" Kurt mumbled nervously.

The man raised a bushy black eyebrow.

"He is" said the man, pushing the door back, "Just a moment".

"Blaine, Kurt's here!" the man shouted.

"Tell him I'll be down in a second!" Blaine called from upstairs.

"He'll be do-"

"I heard him".

"So..." Kurt began, standing uncomfortably, face-to-face with Blaine's father.

_Please be quick _thought Kurt, making awkward eye contact.

"It's nice to finally meet you" Kurt uttered, smiling.

Blaine's Father didn't seem to agree, sarcastically muttering "Yeah, you too", under his breath.

Blaine finally sauntered down the stairs to greet Kurt.

_Finally _thought Kurt.

"Hi Kurt" Blaine smiled coming towards the taller boy stood in the doorway.

"Bye Dad, I'll be back later" sighed Blaine, closing the door behind his father.

"So that's it?" said Kurt, walking down Blaine's driveway.

"What do you mean?" asked Blaine, with a sad glint in his eye.

"You know what I mean, there was no formal greeting and introduction to your parents".

Blaine looked down at the sidewalk nervously, and back up to his beautiful boyfriend as they walked round the corner, walking further from the Anderson household.

"I told you about my parents before, they hardly accept me for who I am. They sure as hell know it, but they seem really withdrawn. They don't want anything to do with our relationship".

"That's quite sad."

"It _is_. It's really, really sad" said Blaine, looking as if he could tear up right that moment.

A single tear dripped from Blaine's left eye and began to roll down his cheek.

Kurt turned round and gently pulled Blaine's face towards him, gliding his soft fingers down Blaine's jawline, wiping the tear from Blaine's face.

"Why are you crying?" Kurt whispered, reassuringly wrapping his arm around Blaine's waist.

"One day your parents will understand and they will fully accept you for everything you are".

"That's not the only reason I'm getting emotional" Blaine admitted. "It's been really difficult being without you at Dalton".

"Aww" Kurt grinned, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I'm just letting it all out. We're not in sight of anyone right now, it's just you and me on this empty street, I feel able to express all my feelings" Blaine told him.

Kurt looked at Blaine in adoration, he found it beautifully endearing that Blaine had this comfort with him where he could just cry and be completely honest. Kurt was the only one who had truly seen Blaine cry.

"I only just realised that the street was empty" said Kurt, flirtaciously. The boys looked around the lamp-lit street, a gentle evening breeze blowing past them.

Kurt moved in towards Blaine, initiating a deep, passionate kiss. Blaine sucked on Kurt's bottom lip, sliding his tongue gently into Blaine's mouth. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's petite waist while Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's flocculent curls.

Kurt and Blaine's lips parted.

"That was nice" Blaine whispered.

"Yep" Kurt agreed "Now come on, I want to take you somewhere really romantic".

"I'm intrigued" Blaine grinned.

Kurt clasped Blaine's hand as they walked towards the direction of the local park, Kurt leading the way.

"The park...?"

"The park at night, I was thinking we could just lie on top of that big grassy hill and look at the stars" Kurt smiled.

"That sounds incredible" whispered Blaine, kissing Kurt softly on the cheek.

"Now enough of this lovey-dovey stuff, the last to the top of the hill is a rotten egg!" called Kurt, excitedly, running up the grassy hill.

"Oh no you don't!" Blaine exclaimed, shooting ahead.

Kurt and Blaine playfully laughed and bounded up the hill, collapsing into a pile at the top, out of breath from the running. Kurt had fallen onto Blaine, his head resting upon his chest, moving up and down with every of Blaine's inhale and exhales.

Once Kurt and Blaine had stopped laughing, Kurt turned to look at Blaine and their eyes locked, gazing at each other dreamily.

Without hesitation Blaine and Kurt sat up and began kissing again, Kurt put his hands on Blaine's chest, pushing him back down into a lying position. The kiss was sensual yet sweet with real emotion, they pulled away, in worry they'd end up going too far.

"Let's go all the way tonight", Blaine whispered. "No regrets, just love". Kurt's almost anxious expression turned into a radiant smile, as their lips began to encounter once more. The tenter feel of Blaine's lips made Kurt's heart flutter.

"You're making me feel really..." Kurt muttered.

"What? Say it" Blaine giggled.

"No! You know what I mean!" laughed Kurt "This is is serious PDA".

"I wanted to make the most of being with you, I can't be _intimate _with you at my house", Blaine saying the word 'intimate', as if he was an elementary school child saying obscene cuss word.

"No one's in at my house for the weekend other than me" said Kurt, suggestively.

"You're home alone? Think you'd tell me this before, Hummel?" laughed Blaine.

"Maybe you and I should head back to my place then, huh? We can have a Disney movie marathon, eat some popcorn?" grinned Kurt.

"That sounds amazing" said Blaine, putting an arm around Kurt. It slipped their minds completely that the whole reason they went up the hill was to stargaze.

"What will your Dad think though?" sighed Kurt.

"I think my Dad will be glad to get rid of me for a night or two! I'll text him, yeah?" beamed Blaine.

Kurt looked delighted and they embraced with a little hug.

"Now c'mon, let's get back, the quicker we get there the more Disney movies we can watch!" suggested Kurt "Plus, it's dropping cold, and I have no coat".

Blaine unzipped his jacket and put it around Kurt's shoulders.

"There you are, baby".

Kurt and Blaine proceeded to walk down the hill.

"Hey! Do you know what'd be more funner than walking down the hill?" Kurt squealed, excitedly.

Blaine rolled his eyes.

"C'mon Blaine, let's roll down the hill!"

Kurt and Blaine tumbled down landing in yet another heap of giggles at the bottom.

"Ahh I haven't got any grass stains on your jacket or on my clothes have I?" Kurt said apprehensively, looking down at his clothes.

Blaine turned to face Kurt and brushed him down of the grass on him, and Kurt proceeded to do the same.

"Just an excuse to feel each other up!" laughed Kurt, pushing Blaine away playfully.

"Like we need excuses!" laughed Blaine, pulling Kurt as close to him as he possibly could, squeezing his ass.

"Hands off!" laughed Kurt "We're nearly back! Control yourself!"

When the boys arrived back, Blaine immediatley sat down on the couch while Kurt searched high and low for some Disney movies to watch.

"Ah here we are! My DVD box!" Kurt bent over and rifled through the box, Blaine glanced over, getting an eyeful of Kurt's ass in his skintight jeans.

"Aladdin? Mulan? The Lion King?" called Kurt.

Blaine was too occupied, staring at Kurt and thinking about how hot he looked in that outfit.

"Blaine?"

Kurt turned around to face Blaine. Blaine was caught in the act, his hazel eyes were mesmerized. Kurt was both flattered and embarrassed.

"Hey! Hormones!" shouted Kurt, playfully "Which movie do you want to watch?"

"Please don't make that a nickmame for me" scowled Blaine "I think pet names can be adorable, but 'hormones?', not so much".

"Okay then, _Pookie_" giggled Kurt "The Lion King?"

"The Lion King" grinned Blaine.

Kurt slid the DVD into the slot.

"I'll start making the popcorn while the trailers are on" smiled Kurt, about to make his way back into the kitchen.

"You make yourself comfy, I'll make the popcorn" insisted Blaine, getting up out the sofa.

"Are you sure? Do you know where everything is in the kitchen?"

"Oh _please, _Kurt, your house is like my second home now".

Blaine took Kurt's hand and lead him over to the couch to sit down.

"You're so charming" blushed Kurt.

Blaine hurried into the kitchen and grabbed the popcorn, pouring it into the bowl and putting it into the microwave. While waiting for the popcorn to be ready, Blaine noticed a letter on the worktop. _It's private _thought Blaine _I can't read it. _But the door was shut and Blaine thought that a sneaky peak wouldn't hurt anyone.

Blaine read out the words to himself quietly

'Dear Kurt,

I want to thank you so much for accepting my apology. I just want to let you know that you're a great, great guy and I want to thank you for helping me. You and Santana.

Love from, Karofsky xx'

Blaine almost choked when he read out those words.

The microwave pinged and Blaine angrily opened the microwave, grabbing the bowl of popcorn and marching into the living room, clutching the letter.

"What is this?" Blaine grumbled, slamming the popcorn down on the table.

"Haha! It's Karofsky's letter of apology" said Kurt, calmly.

"Looks more like a love letter, I mean, what kind of guy writes 'love' and puts kisses on a letter unless he's in _love_" Blaine spat, getting jealous.

"C'mon Blaine, don't be silly. There's no need to be jealous. Even if it was a love letter, I still wouldn't dare get with that _hulk_. Apology or no apology! You're my man and I love you with my entire heart" Kurt smiled, reassuring his boyfriend.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I didn't know I was the jealous type. It's just that you're the best thing that's ever happened to me" Blaine admitted, sitting himself down next to Kurt.

Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine softly, stroking his face.

"Now c'mon, I've had this on pause too long!" laughed Blaine, blushing, grabbing the remote control and pressing play.

Kurt lifted the bowl of popcorn onto his knee and delved his hand in at the same time as Blaine, clasping fingers in the bowl. They looked at eachother and giggled, Blaine resting his head on Kurt's shoulders.


End file.
